Transformers: Wanderers
by Omegashark18
Summary: The Combaticons depart a now desolate Cybertron. Where a vast galaxy awaits them...
**This was a story I started but never got back to. The Combaticons were always my favorite subgroup. So I decided to make a fanfic about them.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Cybertron, a cold husk. Ravaged by war and abandoned.

It wasn't too long ago that it was the stage for a final battle between the Autobots and the Decepticons, who both waged battle in the planets upper atmosphere.

And in a flash of light... Silence.

The planet is now alone and dark. Well... Almost alone.

* * *

Blast Off and Vortex wandered among the ruins of Cybertron, searching for the slightest bit of Energon to keep themselves alive.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Not even the smallest ping." Said Blast Off, looking at the scanner.

"You sure? That thing might be broken. It was dropped recently." Explained Vortex.

"This thing was dropped? Who's fault was that? Lemme guess, Brawl."

"You can't always blame Brawl for everything that's broken, Blast Off." Said Vortex.

"Really, Vortex? What makes you so sure it wasn't him? After all the other things he's broken." Retorted Blast Off.

"Cause... I... dropped the scanner..." Said Vortex awkwardly.

Blast Off just gives Vortex an angry look.

"What? It just slipped out of my hands."

"Something just doesn't slip out your hands!" Shouted Blast Off.

"But this did." Vortex said rather nonchalantly.

Blast Off just shakes his head.

"Well, either way, there's nothing here. Let's head back to base."

"I'll race yah."

"Not in the mood."

"Why? Afraid I'll beat you?" Vortex said, a challenging tone in his voice.

"In your dreams."

The two transform and head back to their base, empty handed. Flying through the desolate ruins of their once beautiful world. During the battle between the Ark and the Nemesis, the Combaticons were thrown from the hull of the Autobot ship while in their combined form, Bruticus. Thanks to the Combiners durability they were able to survive crashing back to the planet. They dusted themselves off and went about trying to survive on their now dead planet.

"Better pick it up, looks like a rust storm is blowing in." Observed Vortex.

"Terrific, that's the forth one this meta-cycle."

The two double time it. And manage to make it back to their headquarters just in time.

They approach the entrance and a turret pops out.

"HALT! Identify your selves!" A computerized voice shouted.

"It's us you stupid computer, let us in." Said Blast Off, annoyed at the security systems inability to recognize them.

The turret then deactivates and the door opens.

The two Combaticons enter the base and are greeted by their two other squad mates, Brawl and Swindle. Swindle is tinkering while Brawl just sitting around.

"Ah, your back. Find any Energon?" Asked Swindle.

"Not a drop." Replied Vortex.

"Cause YOU dropped and broke the scanner." Blast Off said, pointing his finger at Vortex.

"You broke the scanner?!" Shouted Swindle.

"It just slipped out of my hands." Said Vortex, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well now I have to fix it again, thank you very much. These things aren't cheap you know!" Chastised Swindle.

Vortex ignores him and goes about his business. Not that there is any.

Meanwhile, Brawl just sits there staring off into space. And moments later... Punches a hole in the wall. Making everyone jump.

"Brawl! I just fixed the last hole!" Yelled Swindle.

"I can't help it, with no Autobots around for me to pound, I gotta punch something!"

"At least try to tone it down. This place has enough wrong with it." At that very moment, the lights flicker. "See."

"Generator acting up again?" Asked Blast Off.

"Yeah, we'll be lucky if doesn't blow another fuse." Replied Swindle.

"I wonder how Onslaught is doing. Haven't heard from him in awhile." Said Vortex.

"He'll be fine... I hope." Blast Off trailed off. The whole room went silent with uncertainty.

Later, the Combaticons are recharging. Except for one.

Brawl, wandering around like an anxious animal. His need for Energon unquenched. And it's taken a toll on him.

"Need... Energon."

He looks all around the base, but finds nothing. He again finds himself sitting. Alone. His rage again boils over and he drives his fist into the wall.

This wakes up Blast Off and Vortex, who get up and come running.

"Not again."

"You ok, Brawl?" Asked Blast Off.

Brawl stands up and looks at them, with an animalistic look in his visor.

"Brawl?" Asked Vortex, the concern in his voice growing.

"Need... ENERGON!" Brawl charges at them like a bull, the two quickly hop out of the way and he slams into a wall.

"He's blown a fuse!" Exclaimed Blast Off.

"It's a lack of Energon that's what it is!" Explained Vortex. "It's driven him mad!"

"We've got to restrain him." Said Blast Off.

"How?! He's stronger then both of us!" Despite Vortex's protest, Blast Off remained determined. "We have to try."

Brawl charges again straight at Blast Off, but using his thrusters he flips over him and grabs him from behind. "Brawl! Get a hold of yourself!"

At that very moment, Swindle gets up, being a bit of a heavy sleeper, he opens the door.

"What's going on out hereAH!" Swindle didn't even have time to finish his sentence as he ducked to avoid a flying Blast Off who goes crashing into the wall. "What's going on?!"

Blast Off, dazed, points to something behind him. Swindle turns around to find Brawl looming over him. "Oh dear."

Brawl grabs Swindle and lifts him into the air. "Brawl, what are you doing?!"

"ENERGON!" The tank roared.

Vortex comes running up and slams into Brawl's back, knocking him into the room and causing him to drop Swindle. The Combaticon copter quickly gets up and closes the door. "Brawl's gone crazy with thirst, we have to try and get him under control." As Vortex finished explaining, he heard another voice from behind the door.

"Let me out! Let me out!" Vortex quickly realized his mistake. "Blast Off!"

Before Vortex can open the door, it gets knocked off and sent flying into him. Leaving both him and Blast Off knocked out on the floor. Brawl comes out of the room and faces Swindle.

"Now Brawl, think about what your doing here." Swindle's attempts at getting through to Brawl fell on depth audio receptors.

"RAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Brawl leaped at Swindle... Only to get shot three times.

Swindle looks towards the direction of the shots and sees, standing in the entranceway... Onslaught.

"Onslaught?" The Combaticon leader looked like he had seen better days, he was covered in dust, scorch marks, and dents. But he was still standing. "What in the name of Cybertron is going on here?" He asked in an authoritative voice.

"Well uh, Brawl seems to have gone crazy from lack Energon." Explained Swindle. "And thanks for the save."

Onslaught takes out a small Energon cube and throws it over to Brawl, landing next to him.

"He's not...?"

"No, I just stunned him."

"So where have you been?"

"Trudging through rust, scrap, and Insecticons. I had lost my communicator so I couldn't contact base."

"So you find anything we could use?

"I found a few large containers of Energon to last us a little while longer. But I believe that a better use is in store for it."

"What exactly?"

Onslaught leads Swindle outside and shows him what he had found, a ship. (It resembles the Decepticon Warship from War for Cybertron, but larger.)

"It's a little worse for the wear, but it's in good shape. I was lucky to be able to fly it back here. And the hyper drives are intact as well."

"Does this mean...?"

"Yes Swindle, we're leaving."

Later, Blast Off and Vortex have regained consciousness and Brawl, his need for Energon now quenched, is his normal self again. They are all gathering what equipment they have left for their journey into space. But not without taking in Cybertron for a last time.

"Never thought we'd be saying goodbye to this place." Said Blast Off, a hint sadness in his voice.

"But here we are." Added Vortex.

Meanwhile, Brawl sits looking in a different direction. Onslaught comes walking over to him.

"You doing ok, Brawl?" He asked.

"I've had better days." Answered the Combaticon tank.

A pause.

"Do you miss it? The fighting?" Onslaught asked.

"It's all I've ever known. And now I don't know what to do with myself."

Onslaught puts his hand on Brawl's shoulder.

"We're all going to have to find ourselves, Brawl. Together."

Swindle comes walking out of the ship.

"Alright, she's ready to fly!"

The Combaticons all pile into the ship and take their individual sits in the cockpit.

"Shields, check. Weapon systems, check. Hyper drive, check." Says Vortex, listing off the ships essential functions.

Onslaught took his position at the ships helm. "Prepare for take off."

"Ignition." Blast Off presses a button and the engines roar to life.

The ship leaves the ground, heads into the sky, and speeds off space. The Combaticons all look out the window to get one last look at Cybertron, not knowing if they'll ever see it again.

"Well that's done. Now what?" Asked Swindle.

"Now, we find our place. It'll take some time. This wasn't where we were expecting to find ourselves when the war broke out. But we will adapt. We might be wandering for some time." Said Onslaught, his voice lowering at his last sentence.

"I'm ok with that. Be nice to travel the galaxy." Said Vortex.

"I second that." Added Blast Off.

"Enough chatter, full speed ahead." Ordered Onslaught.

Vortex activated the hyper drive and the ship leaped off into the vastness of space. Where the Combaticons are going they did not know. But, it was going to be one hell of journey.

* * *

 **Well there's the first chapter for this story. My intention was for this story to be episodic in nature. I intend for the tone to be fun, like Guardians of the Galaxy, but moments of seriousness every now and then. Updates will be sporadic. And some chapters might be crossovers. MIGHT.**


End file.
